


disgruntlement

by meryah16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, annoying teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryah16/pseuds/meryah16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds certain activities of his teammates distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disgruntlement

Steve Rogers is generally known as a patient man. He tolerates a lot of foolery from members of his team - Clint and Tony spring to mind - up to, and including Clint playing with an unarmed grenade while waiting for something.   
The situation right now, however, takes the cake.

The Avengers are being briefed on a growing concern over violence against mutants in society. Professor Xavier sent down a representative, Coulson has a slideshow, and Fury is talking.  
And Tony Stark, second-in-command of the Avengers, multi-billionaire, and genius extraordinaire, is playing with ice.   
More specifically, he is using the straw in his iced coffee to pile half-melted ice into stacks. Using the tip of his finger, he traps ice in the straw, then lets it out on the top of the the pile. He glances up occasionally, somehow always managing to keep Fury from noticing.

Steve grits his teeth and endeavours to keep listening. 

Ten minutes later, his notes forgotten, Steve is alternately clenching and loosing his fist under the table, trying his hardest not to look at Tony. The man has ceased his attempts to build the highest tower, and now seems to be making a number of smaller piles. He also seems aware of the fact that he has Steve’s attention: every now and then he almost looks at Steven, then smirks a little, and lets a longer drip fall from his straw. 

After another five minutes, Steve gives up.   
‘Director Fury, can we have a recess for the children in the room, please? It’s becoming difficult to concentrate.’

Before Fury can speak, Tony replies.  
‘We need a coffee break for the old fogies? I’m sure we could find you a room to take a nap in.’

Steve can’t take it anymore. ‘I apologise for the interruption, Mr. Summers,’ he says, and reaches out, knocking Tony’s cup enough for the ice to settle. ‘I believe a short break might be useful.’

Tony walks past him after they disperse.   
‘I was just drinking my coffee,’ he says, and walks out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing this while talking to a friend, and she mentioned it was something Tony might do. Fifteen minutes later, this was written. All credit for the idea to Ariel_of_Naria, Ariyah on FF.net.
> 
> Also, this story has nothing to do with my series.


End file.
